


Under His Thrall

by evilwriter37



Series: Thrall [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hiccup Haddock Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Master!Viggo, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Slave!Hiccup, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is sold to Viggo Grimborn, and he isn't sure what to think of his new master. He just hopes for the best.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Thrall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144484
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Under His Thrall

Hiccup stood in the harsh sunlight. The slavers had picked a sunny day for their auction, so that people could better see their wares. Hiccup hadn’t seen true sunlight in days, cramped in a filthy cell with a few other men and women. The slavers had had them stripped and cleaned, and now they stood on a block, hands chained together, a leather collar around each of their necks. Hiccup would have run for it, save for the fact that his ankle and prosthetic had been chained down as well. He was forced to stand here and let people stare and gawk. He was afraid he was going to be standing there forever. Who would want a slave with a prosthetic leg?

People even came up and touched him. They squeezed at his arms, poked at his abdomen, slapped at his legs. There were comments about there not being much meat or muscle on him. Hiccup knew that was bad for him as well. He didn’t have the muscle needed for hard work, not like some of these other slaves did. He was glad that, so far, it seemed no one was taking an interest in him sexually. The slavers had said that that was probably what he’d sell for, had made harsh comments about his looks that had made his cheeks burn. Hiccup didn’t want to be sold to someone for sex. He’d never had sex before in his 18 years of life. The most had been chaste kisses with a woman from his tribe named Astrid. Gods, he missed Astrid. But there would be no going back to her now. He’d been captured and taken as part of war winnings, and now he was being sold. He wondered what had become of his other friends, his family. His tribe had never partaken in the slave trade, not even in the trade of dragons. This was entirely new for him. 

Hiccup was afraid, desperately afraid. He didn’t want to be sold, but he didn’t want to stay with these slavers either. Since he was going to be sold, he just hoped that his owner was kind. The crowd was rowdy though, filled with mean-looking people. Some of them looked poorer, like farmers. Farmers  _ did  _ need help around their fields. Maybe Hiccup would be sold to one of them. Others looked richer, probably looking for house slaves that would perform the duties of servants. 

For what felt like two hours, no one looked at Hiccup except with cursory glances, and no one touched him. The slaves beside him were leaving with people, being sold while Hiccup remained. He was discouraged. What would happen if he wasn’t sold at this auction? Would the slavers try again, or would they just kill him? 

Hiccup was lost in his own thought, and for a moment didn’t notice when a man walked up to him. At first he thought he was looking at the slave next to him, but then their eyes met, and Hiccup realized he was looking at  _ him!  _ He quickly cast his gaze downwards, staring at the man’s expensive boots. His eyes had been brown, different from most of the blue, gray, or green-eyed people that had been looking at him that day. He hadn’t caught much else of his face. He was taller than him. 

“What’s your name?” the man asked in an accent Hiccup hadn’t really heard before. His voice was smooth and rich. 

“H-Hiccup.” No one had asked him his name that day. What was the point of knowing his name anyway? 

“Now, let’s get a look at you.” A big hand went up under his chin, pushed his head up. The man was staring intently at his face, and he used the hand under his chin to move it this way and that, looking at him from different angles. The man then let go of him, and Hiccup looked down again. As a slave, he wasn’t supposed to meet the eyes of his master. He knew that, at least. 

The man was then circling around him, and Hiccup jumped when he felt a hand land on his hip. 

“Sh, relax,” the man said, voice almost comforting. “ _ Relax _ .” The hand trailed around to his back, then went lower, squeezed at one cheek of his ass. Hiccup couldn’t relax, jumped again at that touch. Oh. That’s how this man wanted him. 

_ Please be kind, please be kind.  _ Hiccup didn’t know what he wanted anymore. What he wanted didn’t matter. All he could do was hope for the best. 

Hiccup tried pulling back when the man came around to his front and his hand cupped his genitals, but the chains wouldn’t allow him to. They rattled, pulled taut. This was the first time someone other than himself had touched him there. He was breathing hard and fast. He wanted to tell the man to stop touching him, to move his hand away, but he wasn’t allowed to do any of that. 

The man let go of him, but Hiccup didn’t relax. Was he going to buy him? Or was this interaction going to be for nought? 

“Can you read?” the man asked him, still looking him over. His brown eyes felt like knives trailing over his skin. 

“A little,” Hiccup answered. 

“Write?”

Hiccup shook his head. 

“Someone will have to teach you then.”

What did that mean? Why did he care if he could read or write? 

“I have one more question for you, my dear.” The man brushed some hair out of Hiccup’s eyes. “Have you ever played the game Maces and Talons?”

“Once or twice.” That was such an odd question. 

“Hm…” He put a hand to his bearded chin, clearly thinking. Then, he set a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder, directed his gaze to the slavers. “How much for him?” he called out. 

The slavers laughed. “You want  _ that  _ one? He’s missing part of his leg!” 

“Yes, I’m well aware.” There was annoyance in the man’s voice. “I asked how much for him. Has anyone bid for him yet?”

“No one’s wanted him,” a slaver said, coming over, hands on his hips. He had a coin pouch at his belt. “You’re the first.” The slaver looked the man over, took in his expensive clothing. “60 silver pieces.”

The man made a growling sound in his throat. “The usual price is 30.”

The slaver held out his hand. “I  _ said  _ 60\. Do you want him or not?”

“I only brought 50 with me,” the man said. He looked at Hiccup, squeezed his shoulder. “I’m sure you wouldn’t want to try selling this one at another auction. He’d just be a burden on you, what with the missing leg and all.”

Hiccup’s face burned at so many mentions of his disability. Yes, it was part of his daily life, but he didn’t like it when other people used it like this. 

“Fine. 50.”

The man handed over his coin purse. The slaver happily pocketed it, then took out a key, and began to undo Hiccup’s chains. Hiccup didn’t know how to feel. He was finally sold, but to whom? Who was this man? What was he like? What… was he like in bed? He had to ask himself that question, what with the way the man had touched his ass and genitals. 

A rope was tied around Hiccup’s collar and handed to the man. Before taking the rope from the slaver, he pulled off his cloak, was wrapping it around Hiccup’s naked form. So, maybe he was kind. He was offering him what clothing he had at the moment. And it was rich clothing, the fabric nice and soft. Hiccup wrapped it tighter around himself, and the man took the rope and led Hiccup off the block. 

The man didn’t speak to him until they were away from the crowd and heading towards the docks. 

“My name is Viggo Grimborn,” the man said. “You may refer to me as Viggo.” 

“But…” Hiccup didn’t know what to say. What kind of slave master let their slaves refer to them by their first name? He found himself looking at his face. He had a square jawline, an immaculate beard, close-cropped dark hair, a rounded nose. He was much older than Hiccup, probably in his late 30s or early 40s. There was a scar on his neck that looked like it had been from dragon talons. It had almost gotten his throat. 

“Yes?” Viggo raised an eyebrow at him, and Hiccup quickly looked away. He didn’t want to be caught looking at his face. 

“I-I thought I would be calling you Master Grimborn or something like that,” Hiccup mumbled. He  _ had  _ been spoken to, so surely he was allowed to talk. 

“Well,  _ sir  _ would be nice from time-to-time, but you mustn’t always call me that. In proper company, you shall call me sir, and between us, you will call me Viggo. Is that clear?”

“Yes… sir.” Hiccup had never been in this sort of position before, had never been looked down upon and treated as nothing but goods. But, he supposed that’s what he was. 

“Good.” They’d stopped walking to talk, but now, Viggo was tugging on the rope, leading Hiccup down towards the docks. He looked at all the ships there, wondered which one was Viggo’s. Based on his clothing, it certainly had to be one of the bigger ones. 

Still, Hiccup was shocked when a gangplank was lowered and he began to take him onto the  _ biggest  _ ship at the docks. He wondered who exactly this man was, why he had so much money. Was he a lord or a chief of some sorts? 

“Tell the captain to set off,” Viggo ordered of the burly man who had lowered the gangplank. “I have what I came for.” 

The man nodded, then pulled in the gangplank and shut the door once they were inside. Hiccup blinked at his new surroundings. Lanterns strung throughout the halls made the darkness more bearable.

Viggo seemed to know where he was going. He led Hiccup through the halls. They passed many a man in uniform, wearing dragon scales and vests made of Zippleback hide. Eventually, they came to a guarded door with dragons etched into the wood in gold. 

“These are my quarters,” Viggo indicated, taking out a key and unlocking the door. “And they will be yours while aboard this ship.”

That confused Hiccup. He’d expected a small room of his own, not sharing quarters with the man who had bought him! They went inside, and Hiccup was met with extravagance. The floor was covered in furs that felt good on his bare foot. There were trophies on the walls, different pieces of dragons that Viggo had either bought or gotten from his own hunting. He was certainly muscular and big enough to hunt dragons. Hiccup didn’t know how he felt about that though. Yes, his people had been at war with the dragons, but weren’t they living creatures just like the rest of them? Didn’t they deserve respect?

There were tapestries, and tables and chairs with cushions, and a door leading to another room. Viggo untied the rope from Hiccup’s collar, and Hiccup just stood there, unsure of what to do, the cloak still wrapped around him. He hadn’t been given any orders. 

“Now, I’m sure you’re want for food and clothing,” Viggo said. “We’ll have to have a seamstress measure you when we get to my island. For now, you can wear something of mine.”

Hiccup looked Viggo up and down. He was a big man. Surely Hiccup wouldn’t fit into any of his clothes. Hiccup was tall, but Viggo was even taller, and much wider and more muscular. 

“Um…” Hiccup said, feeling unintelligent at the moment. 

Viggo looked Hiccup up and down. “A tunic will have to do.” He went into the other room, and Hiccup glanced over his shoulder to see that it was a bedchamber. Viggo disappeared from sight, and there was a sound of rustling as he went through different articles of clothing. Then, he returned, holding up a red tunic embroidered with gold. “Do you like this?”

He was asking him if he  _ liked  _ something? Hiccup thought that as a slave he was supposed to just take what he was given, but now he was being asked his preference.

“Um, red’s my favorite color actually,” Hiccup answered. He gratefully took the offered tunic. Even though this man had seen and touched him, Hiccup turned his back as he let the cloak fall to the floor. He could feel Viggo staring. He swallowed hard. This man surely wanted him sexually, and Hiccup didn’t know much about sex. He’d learned more from the awful things the slavers had told him, but that was it. 

He pulled the tunic on over his head, found that it was soft. He felt at the fabric. This was richer than anything he’d worn at home. Hel, maybe it had even cost more than  _ him!  _

He turned back to Viggo once he had the tunic on. It went down to his knees. He wasn’t sure what to do. Viggo had said something about food, and Hiccup’s stomach rumbled. He couldn’t remember the last good meal he’d had. 

Viggo picked up the cloak from the floor, hung it on a hook. Then, he left the room, and he could hear him telling the guard to get a slave to bring food. It was about dinner time, Hiccup figured, by the glare of the setting sun he could see through the porthole. His legs were aching and tired from having been standing around all day, and his stump was hurting. He couldn’t wait to take off his prosthetic and call it a day. 

Viggo returned and closed the door. Then, he was going over to a table. He pulled out a chair, and Hiccup expected him to sit and for Hiccup to stand, but he said to Hiccup: “Please, sit. You must be tired.”

Hiccup just nodded his head graciously, and sat in the cushioned chair. Viggo even pushed it in for him. 

Viggo sat across from him, placed his hands on the table. Hiccup just looked at those hands, hands he was sure would be touching him more later. His nails were trimmed and clean, his fingers long and thick. Hiccup swallowed. 

“No need to be afraid, my dear,” Viggo said. “I know this is all new to you, but you will grow used to it.” 

“What… will my duties be?” Hiccup asked. He found himself looking at his face, and Viggo didn’t reprimand him for that. He wasn’t treating him as a normal slave - almost like a mix between a slave and say, a person he was courting. He scratched underneath the collar. He knew that couldn’t be taken off. It showed his status as a slave to others. 

“You will attend me at all times,” Viggo said. “You will entertain me, both sexually and not. Is that clear?”

“Yes, si-Viggo.” They were in private. Hiccup could call him by his name. He didn’t know how he would entertain him though. His voice was too nasally for him to be a good singer. He could play a flute, but that was about it. Maybe Viggo meant for him to entertain him by being a Maces and Talons partner? Hiccup didn’t know how good he was at the game. He’d won the few times he’d played, but Viggo seemed to be rather intelligent. What if he couldn’t stand up to him intellectually? This was certainly a man who could both read and write well, and there was more intelligence behind his eyes as well. Perhaps he was a strategist. 

“Hm, wondering who I am, are you?” Viggo asked. He could probably tell by the look on Hiccup’s face.

“Uh, y-yes.” Hiccup looked down at the table again. “Sorry.”

“No need for apologies, darling.” Were these pet names going to be how he talked to him? “I am chief of a tribe of Dragon Hunters,” he said proudly. “A businessman as well.”

Oh, so he was very smart. He would have to be, with those ranks. Hiccup didn’t realize that he’d been bought by a gods-damned chief! He thought that maybe he’d been some lord or merchant at the very least, but not a chief. And… and this chief wanted him sexually? What was there to see in him? He’d been called beautiful and handsome by many, but he didn’t see it. 

“Am I allowed to ask you a question?” Hiccup inquired. 

“Yes, of course.”

“What… do you see in me?” Hiccup asked. “I’m not that special.”

“I’m not quite sure,” Viggo answered honestly. He reached across the table, took Hiccup’s cheek in one hand. “There’s something about you…”

Viggo’s musings were interrupted as the door opened and other slaves brought in food. Hiccup felt strange being served by a fellow slave. Shouldn’t he be doing the work as well?

The food smelled delicious though. There was a whole roasted chicken, different cheeses, mead, and for dessert there was what looked to be a chocolate cake. 

“You’re spoiling me,” Hiccup told Viggo once they were alone again. “Why?”

“Just because you are my thrall does not mean you need to be treated poorly,” Viggo said. “And I don’t want one of my sexual partners to be skin and bone.”

Viggo began serving some chicken for himself. He gestured to the food with his knife. “Go on. Help yourself.”

Hiccup was starving, but he didn’t want to look like he was, didn’t want to act like he didn’t have manners, so he was slow about getting himself food. He tried to be slow about eating it as well, but his chicken was gone before he knew it. He blinked in surprise, looked over at Viggo, but the man hadn’t noticed. So, Hiccup served himself more chicken. 

“Do you… bed men often?” Hiccup asked. Viggo had made it clear that he was allowed to be open.

“As often as I do women,” Viggo answered. That wasn’t much of an answer, but it let Hiccup know that he was attracted to women as well. 

“And… will you be bedding me tonight?”

Viggo dabbed at his plump mouth with a napkin. “I do plan to, yes.”

Hiccup took a nervous swallow of mead. That frightened him. What would this man be like in bed? 

“Does that frighten you?” Viggo asked.

“Yeah, it does,” Hiccup answered honestly. “I, uh, I’ve never had sex before.”

There was a smile on Viggo’s lips. “Ah, the innocence of virgins. Do not worry, my dear Hiccup. I will show you how it’s done, and that you will not be wanting for anyone else after me.”

So he thought himself good at sex. Hiccup would have to wait and find out. He wasn’t very eager though.

Slaves came in and lit lanterns as the sun went down. The ship rocked slightly in the waves. Hiccup paused in eating to look out the porthole. He wondered where exactly he was going. He could see stars, but not enough to use them properly for navigation. 

Hiccup expected Viggo to pounce on him the instant dinner and dessert were cleared away. But, instead, he was standing, and coming back over to the table with a game board: Maces and Talons.

“I want to see how you play,” he told Hiccup, sitting back down across from him. He began dividing the pieces into their individual sides. 

“So… you want me for more than sex,” Hiccup said.

“There’s an intelligence to you,” Viggo told him. “One that I will take advantage of and nurture. You will grow as a person while with me. I can promise you that.”

“You went to a slave auction looking for someone of intelligence?” Hiccup asked incredulously. 

Viggo shrugged, handed Hiccup his pieces. “You’d be surprised what you can find when you just look for it.”

They set the pieces up on the board. Hiccup was to make the first move. He tried forming a strategy, but it was difficult when he knew nothing about Viggo, and difficult when his nerves were rattling him. All he could think about was the sex that would surely come after this. Would Viggo be gentle with him? Or would he go hard and hurt him? It was hard to tell just based on his demeanor. 

Hiccup made his move, and Viggo quickly made his. He probably had a strategy already. 

“Where are your thoughts?” Viggo asked as Hiccup made another move. “You seem distracted.”

“Of course I’m distracted,” Hiccup snapped before he could think about his words and tone. He paused, looked at Viggo, waiting for some form of punishment. Nothing came. He didn’t even look displeased.

“By?” Viggo moved a piece.

“Everything,” Hiccup answered. He didn’t want to discuss sex with this man. He looked down at the game board, trying to focus, trying to form a plan, but his mind was woefully blank. Dammit! How was he to prove his intelligence if he was this nervous? What if Viggo didn’t like him? Would he just sell him to someone else? “This is all so new to me.”

Viggo nodded in understanding, as if a chief of his caliber could possibly understand how Hiccup felt. He was so far out of his comfort zone. Any boundaries he’d had had been trampled over and destroyed. He  _ belonged  _ to someone now. 

Hiccup made his move, and he realized he’d made a grave mistake. In his next turn, Viggo was able to capture not one, but  _ three  _ of his pieces. 

Hiccup felt frustrated. What was the point in playing if Viggo was going to win? What was the point in playing if he was just going to fuck him after? Why not get it over with and leave him be?

“You’re frustrated,” Viggo noticed.

“A-a little.” Hiccup didn’t know how much feeling he could admit to. 

“Sexually?” Viggo asked with a smirk. 

Hiccup swallowed, didn’t answer, looked at the board, and made his move. Was Viggo an attractive man? Yes. Did that mean that Hiccup wanted to fuck him when he was a complete stranger? No. 

The game ended quickly, and, though he’d found playing to be pointless, Hiccup wished it had gone on longer. 

“You’ll learn,” Viggo said. “I’m sure of it. It’ll help when you get more acquainted with me and your place in all this.” 

Viggo stood, actually held out his hand for Hiccup. Hiccup just stared at it a moment before taking it. He stood and followed Viggo into the bedchamber. It was as extravagantly decorated as the other room. The bed was large, covered in furs. 

Nerves swallowed him whole, chewing on his insides, drooling out into his blood. He was going to have sex with this man, this stranger who had bought him, when he’d never had sex before in his life.

“Relax, my dear,” Viggo said. He came up to him, placed his hands on his hips. Hiccup looked up at him, and he brushed some hair out of his face. “This will be enjoyable; I promise you.”

Hiccup licked his lips, nodded. “O-okay.” 

Viggo leaned his head down, and it took everything Hiccup had not to draw back. His lips touched his, softly, almost hesitantly, so as not to scare him. The touch was nice, Hiccup realized, so he let Viggo deepen the kiss. Hiccup wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, but he ended up putting them at Viggo’s waist. 

Hiccup kissed Viggo back, and Viggo ran his hands over his back above the tunic, not yet touching skin. His touch was good and gentle. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. 

Viggo directed Hiccup over to the bed with his mouth still glued to his. He pushed him back onto it, and Hiccup fell into luscious fur and soft pillows. Viggo climbed on top of him, humming into the kiss. He put his tongue in Hiccup’s mouth, something Hiccup hadn’t expected, but went along with anyway. 

He was starting to get scared again, remembering the lewd things the slavers had said about him and what would happen to him. Was Viggo really going to be… inside him? 

Viggo didn’t stop what he was doing. He held Hiccup firmly by the hips so that he wouldn’t be able to get away if he felt like trying. Then, he started grinding against him, pressing his clothed cock against Hiccup’s. Hiccup made a sound of surprise at that, fisted a hand in Viggo’s tunic. 

Viggo withdrew his tongue from his mouth, moving his hips slowly and languidly. He kissed his jaw, then his ear. Hiccup couldn’t help the moan that came out of him. He’d never felt anything remotely like this before. 

Viggo chuckled, and Hiccup tilted his head for him when he nuzzled at his neck with his nose. When he tilted his head, he was met with his lips. Hiccup gasped, beginning to feel an erection take hold. Viggo had found a sensitive spot on his neck, and the grinding against him felt good. He moaned again.

“See?” Viggo asked. “Good, right?”

“Yeah,” Hiccup breathed. Though, he felt nervous again as Viggo put a hand on his thigh under the tunic, touching naked skin. He was going to touch him between his legs like he had earlier, but the touch would be less like one of appraisal, hopefully. Hiccup hadn’t liked that at all. It had made him feel like an animal. 

Viggo must have felt him tense. “Relax,” he mouthed against his neck. “You will like this. I promise.”

Hiccup tried his best to loosen up tense muscles, to relax like Viggo was telling him to. The grinding continued, and there was a noticeable bulge pressing against Hiccup. Oh gods, he was  _ big.  _ He’d expected it on a man of his size, but it still frightened him. How would that fit inside of him? 

Viggo reached his hand around to grab at Hiccup’s ass, to press him closer to him. He was sucking at his neck, surely going to leave marks. Hiccup couldn’t help the sounds he was making: moans and whimpers of pleasure. This was good so far. Maybe he had nothing to worry about. Maybe Viggo  _ wouldn’t  _ go inside of him. 

Viggo paused in his thrusting to lift up Hiccup’s tunic. Hiccup blushed at his erection now being revealed. He’d always thought himself a good size, but in comparison to Viggo…

“Oh, look at you.” Viggo’s voice was a deep, lusty rumble. Hiccup had to raise his arms to let Viggo take the tunic off him completely. Viggo tossed it aside, and then a hand was landing on Hiccup’s chest. He thumbed at one of his nipples, and Hiccup gave a small cry. That had pleasure shooting straight down to his cock. He hadn’t known about that spot being pleasurable. 

Viggo’s other hand caressed his thigh, not yet touching his cock. Hiccup was okay with that. Viggo lowered himself back onto him, mouth finding a nipple, his fingers playing with the other one. Hiccup writhed underneath him, grabbed at his hair, his tunic. He moaned desperately. He’d had no idea this could feel so good. 

Viggo sucked on his nipple, took it between his teeth and bit gently, lapped at it, his hand pinching and tugging. His nipples were now sensitive, hardened crests. 

After giving attention to the other nipple with his mouth, Viggo was kissing his way down his body. Hiccup arched into him, tugged on his hair. 

Hiccup swore he saw stars as Viggo’s mouth landed on his cock. He hadn’t expected that. Not at all. He gave a pleased and startled cry, bucked his hips. Viggo took one hip in his large hand, pressed Hiccup into the bed with it to make sure he wouldn’t be moving like that again. His other hand went between his legs, cupped his balls like he had earlier. He was currently sucking on the head of his cock, and Hiccup was moaning with abandon. He briefly wondered if anyone outside Viggo’s quarters would hear this, specifically the guard, but he found that he didn’t care. This was about him and Viggo, not anyone else. 

“O-oh fuck,” Hiccup uttered as Viggo gave his balls a squeeze and continued his sucking. He lowered himself onto him, and Hiccup felt himself touch the back of Viggo’s throat. It was so hot and wet, and he expected for Viggo to pull away, but then he was taking him  _ into  _ his throat, and Hiccup yelled. It was so tight, the passage convulsing around him. All the while, Viggo played with his balls, squeezing, massaging. 

He was going to cum. He’d never had an orgasm so fast in his life before, but he was sure it was coming. 

“Viggo!” Hiccup shouted. And then it was upon him, crashing like waves. He tried desperately to buck his hips upwards, but Viggo held him still. He was trapped in this torment, of his throat squeezing, taking every last bit of pleasure from him. He moaned loudly, twisted his head to the side, tugged again at Viggo’s hair. 

It was over, and Viggo was pulling off of him, swallowing and licking his lips. Hiccup was panting, his chest heaving, his nipples red and hardened crests. 

“How was that?” Viggo asked. He was undoing his belt and taking off his tunic. 

“Amazing,” Hiccup answered breathlessly. He watched as he heard Viggo sliding off his pants. “W-we’re not done yet?” he asked.

“Not nearly,” Viggo responded. His cock came free and Hiccup looked at it, startled. By Thor, he was fucking  _ huge, monstrous _ . “I just wanted to give you a taste of pleasure, of what I can do to you.”

His boots and pants came off, and then Viggo was completely bare to him. He was big everywhere, muscular. There was hair on his chest that went down his stomach in a line, coated his pelvis. Then there was the matter of his cock. He was erect and dripping precum. And, well, Hiccup didn’t know what to do with that. 

Viggo laughed at the startled expression on Hiccup’s face. “Yes, people tend to have that reaction to me.” 

Hiccup met his gaze, mouth going dry, terrified once again. Viggo took his jaw in his hand, gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth. “Everything will be alright. I assure you.” 

Hiccup just nodded, not finding it in himself to have words. Viggo reached over to the nightstand, opened a drawer, and pulled out a jar. Hiccup wondered what was in there, what it would be used for. 

“Oil,” Viggo explained, watching his expression. “Without it, we’d both be injured.”

“Will you be… going inside me?” Hiccup asked fearfully.

“Yes, my dear.”

“Y-you won’t fit.”

“I assure you I will,” Viggo said. He uncorked the jar, dipped two fingers inside. “You’d be surprised how much the human body can take.” There was a teasing smile on his lips. “Now, spread those pretty legs for me.”

Hiccup didn’t understand how this would be pleasurable for anyone but Viggo, but did as he as told. Viggo brought his fingers down between his legs, found his rim, circled around it. Hiccup gasped. He’d never been touched there before. And… it  _ did  _ feel good. 

“I’m sure you’ll be hard again in no time,” Viggo said. He took Hiccup’s softened cock with his other hand, having set the jar of oil down on the bed. “You’re young. You’re body can take multiple rounds of this.”

Hiccup moaned as Viggo pumped his cock. It was wet from being in his throat, and so Viggo’s hand moved smoothly over him. His palm was calloused, probably from work and fighting. This didn’t surprise Hiccup, given that he was chief of the Dragon Hunters. 

Hiccup drew in a sharp breath as Viggo’s fingers breached him. It hurt, and he tried his best to pull back.

“No, no. Relax,” Viggo told him. “It will feel good if you relax. Don’t let your body reject me.”

Hiccup didn’t know how any of that would work, but he shut his eyes, drew in a deep breath, let it out. After a few more of those, his body loosened, the muscles clenched tightly around Viggo’s fingers coming undone. He was able to slide them in to the last joint. Hiccup moaned at the unfamiliar feeling, at the touch on his cock.  _ All  _ of this was unfamiliar to him. 

Viggo curled his fingers inside of Hiccup in a “come here” motion, as if he was searching for something. Whatever it was, he must have found it, because pleasure like nothing Hiccup had ever felt suddenly burst through him, and he was jolting and letting out a yell.

“Wh-what is that?” he asked as Viggo began massaging that spot. There was a knowing smirk on his lips. 

“Your prostate,” Viggo explained. “It’s very useful, I would say.”

“Mm hm,” Hiccup agreed, his cock dripping precum now. The pleasure traveled all the way through his insides, into his cock, his fingers and toes. Said toes twitched as Viggo continued massaging that spot. 

So this was why men liked having something inside their ass. There was a pleasure spot in there that Hiccup had never known about. But still… how was Viggo’s cock going to fit? 

Viggo withdrew his hand, making Hiccup whine. He coated his third finger in oil, then pushed them all into him. Hiccup cried out at the pain of the stretch. Viggo didn’t go for his prostate this time, instead moved his fingers in and out of him, simulating what he would be doing with his cock. The friction felt oddly good. 

Hiccup was a whimpering mess by the time Viggo pulled his fingers out of him, grabbing desperately at the furs beneath him. His breaths were puffing and there was sweat beading on his forehead. 

Viggo oiled up his cock, and Hiccup tightened his jaw. 

“I-I can’t take that.”

“You will,” Viggo said, and that was the end of that. Hiccup had to do what his master wanted him to, had to be good for him, and right now, his master wanted his body. That thrilled and frightened him all at the same time. He’d never thought anyone would want him like this. 

Viggo pressed the head of his cock to his stretched hole. Hiccup was gasping, unable to relax. He pushed into him about an inch, and oh, that hurt! His muscles clenched around him in an attempt to keep him from going further.

“Relax again, Hiccup,” Viggo said. He ran a hand through his hair, gave it a small tug. “I promise you will like this.”

“It hurts,” Hiccup argued. He hoped he wouldn’t be slapped or something for that. But, Viggo showed no anger, just kept running fingers through his hair. He leaned down to kiss at his neck, and he found the sensitive spot on the left side again. Hiccup moaned, and his body loosened. Viggo went further into him.

It was difficult, getting him inside. Viggo went slowly, inch-by-inch. But then Hiccup felt his pelvis and his balls pressing against him, his wide hips making him spread his legs further. He was in him, when no one had ever been inside him before. 

It hurt, but felt good all at once. Hiccup had never felt so  _ full  _ before. He swore that Viggo was in his stomach. 

“Oh gods,” Hiccup panted. He moved some hair away from his forehead, looked down past his erection at where he and Viggo were connected. Viggo took his legs, hefted them around his hips. He sank further into him in this position, and Hiccup gave a cry.

“Get used to me,” Viggo breathed. “Give me a squeeze.”

Hiccup followed his order, moaned at the ensuing pain and pleasure. He’d never felt anything remotely like this before. 

Viggo began to pull out, the friction burning in such a sweet way. Then he pushed back in, going slow, giving Hiccup time to get adjusted. Well, that was good. He’d expected to be fucked desperately and hard like some sort of animal. 

Hiccup moaned as he brushed across his prostate, pleasure sizzling in his cock and his stomach. He wondered if it was possible to cum from this kind of stimulation. He gripped at the furs beneath him, trying to brace himself. His cock drooled precum onto his stomach. 

“You’re a beauty,” Viggo said breathlessly. “Look at you taking my cock like a good boy. Such a good boy.”

Something about the praise had Hiccup nearly writhing with pleasure. He moaned, tightened his hold on the furs. 

Viggo fucked him slowly, grunting with nearly every thrust. He was much quieter than Hiccup, who was moaning with each movement. It still hurt, for sure, but there was pleasure as well, such great pleasure. 

After a while, Viggo wanted a change of position. He sat, pulled Hiccup into his lap, not once ever leaving his body. Hiccup wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He grabbed at Viggo’s shoulders, dug his nails in. 

“Move on me,” Viggo ordered, kissing at his jaw, sucking some skin into his mouth. There would be many marks on Hiccup by the end of this, but, he supposed this was what he was supposed to be used for. “Use your hips.”

Unfamiliar with this, but doing what Viggo said, Hiccup began to roll his hips. Viggo clutched at his ass with one hand, the other his back. 

“Yes, that’s it,” he praised. “Just like that. Good boy.”

“Oh gods,” Hiccup breathed. He tossed his head back, and Viggo went in for his neck. “Oh  _ fuck _ .” Moving atop Viggo like this felt so good. There was a lake of lava in his stomach, his cock, his ass. 

“H-how long do you last?” Hiccup asked after some time of this, moaning with each movement. He was beginning to roll his hips harder, snap them forward and back. 

Viggo let out a quiet moan, tugged on Hiccup’s earlobe with his teeth. “Quite a while,” he answered, “Especially given that I’m older than you.” 

Hiccup found that he was actually okay with that. This was good, and he didn’t want it to end any time soon. 

Viggo ordered him to get on his hands and knees, and Viggo got on his knees behind him, taking his hips, and sank back into him. Hiccup tossed his head and cried out. Viggo felt very good from this angle. The pain of him was dissipating as Hiccup’s body adjusted to his size. 

“I’m going to fuck you hard now, dear,” Viggo warned. “Very hard.”

And he did. His thrusts were fast and hard, his hips snapping forward and back. Hiccup let out cries and moans. The pain was returning with this, but the pleasure was also turning violent. It was good, so good. 

The bed shook and banged against the wall as Viggo fucked him. Surely others would be able to hear that, but again, Hiccup found that he didn’t care. This was about him and Viggo, just the two of them. 

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was new to Hiccup, but he found that he liked it, that it heightened his pleasure. He liked the slap of Viggo’s balls against him, of the relentless pounding in his body. 

Viggo fucked him hard for quite the length of time. And then he was groaning, and his thrusts were paired with a warm, sticky liquid. Hiccup moaned as he filled him with his seed, this sensation unfamiliar to him as well. 

Viggo pulled out of him, but, he didn’t appear to be done with Hiccup yet. He gripped his ass with one hand, the other delving fingers into him. Hiccup moaned loudly. 

“I’m going to turn you into a little ass slave,” Viggo said. “You’ll want no one other than me inside of you.”

It wasn’t a question or an order exactly, but Hiccup found himself answering anyway. “Yes, Viggo.”

Then Viggo’s hand moved to his cock, began pumping it as he thrusted fingers in and out of him. Hiccup arched, raised his ass so that he could feel this better. He leaked precum onto Viggo’s hand.

“Your cock is beautiful,” Vigo told him. “So, so beautiful. Is it going to be good for me and cum again?”

“Yes, Viggo!” Hiccup shouted. Gods, he felt so, so good, on the verge of orgasm. Everything in him tightened, his balls lifting, and then it was upon him. There were new sensations with it as well, his passage closing and opening around Viggo’s fingers. He screamed as Viggo worked his cock through it, the pleasure reaching a peak he’d never felt before. 

Then it was over, and he was flopping down onto his stomach, body quivering. Viggo ran his hand over his back, his ass. He still had his fingers inside of him. 

“Oh, I could fuck you all night,” Viggo said. He moved his fingers in him, and Hiccup groaned. He was so sensitive that he hurt. He wanted to tell Viggo to stop, that he was finished, but then the man pulled his fingers out of him, leaving him be. “But, we need to bathe, now don’t we?”

Hiccup just nodded. Viggo took a fur from the bed and wrapped him in it, then pulled on his pants. “I’ll get someone to fill the tub,” he said. “You rest now.” He kissed him on the cheek, then rose form the bed and left. 

Hiccup fell into a sweet doze. He was a slave now, a thrall, going to be used for sex, but sex with Viggo had been good. And he’d been terribly kind to him. Maybe, just maybe, life with him wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the ending makes this topic sound a little romanticized, but it makes sense for the story, given that Hiccup no longer has any choice in life. He has to hope for the best, and perhaps the best is Viggo.


End file.
